1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of liquid crystal displaying techniques, and in particular to a heat-dissipating element, manufacturing method and backlight module thereof.
2. The Related Arts
A liquid crystal display device comprises a display module. The display module, for displaying an image, uses a backlight to supply light source. The current backlight source is mainly cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL) and light-emitting diode (LED). At present, the LED is a newer type of light source. Because of the advantages of small size, small energy consumption and easy to realize thin design of backlight module, LED is becoming the mainstream choice of backlight source.
FIG. 7 is a schematic view showing the structure of an aluminum extrusion used in known direct-lit backlight module, wherein aluminum extrusion 9 has a rectangular shape and is disposed on two opposite sides of light-emitting side of the backlight module. As the heat distribution is not uniform when the backlight module operates, the heat from LED concentrates on the upper and middle part of the backlight module. The current heat-dissipating element cannot meet the requirement of heat-dissipation.
The current heat-dissipating aluminum extrusion is not only unable to achieve optimal heat-dissipation, but also wastes construction material and is unsuitable for cost down.